


Look's Like The Boy's Too Shy

by Eloony



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Steve Feels, Stony Bingo 2017, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloony/pseuds/Eloony
Summary: Steve came to a realization a while ago, and has just now mustered the courage to tell Tony about it.or: in a kinder universe, they get together like this.(title from 'kiss the girl')





	Look's Like The Boy's Too Shy

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever written for both this fandom and in english. It's just a small piece where the characters don't miss their chances for once. 
> 
> Also, this is for the Stony Bingo 2017 square 'never again'. My first of, hopefully, five stories to be published this week.

“What’cha drawing?” Tony asked, dropping by his side on the huge, extremely comfy, couch on the rec room. Steve smiled at his antics, before closing the sketchbook and refusing to let his friend see.

 

“Nothing important. What you’re doing around here? Done with work for today?” he put his art material away in his bag, and took the chance to stretch his body. He hadn’t gotten up in a while.

 

Steve didn’t notice, of course, the long lingering look Tony aimed at the little patch of skin that his shirt exposed when he raised his arms up. 

 

Tony choked a bit before answering.

 

“Mostly yeah, I have the design for the new StarkPhone to finish but it’s so booooring downstairs. Wanted to see what the team was up to, and apparently the answer is having the laziest Sunday in all of  time.”

 

“Well, Stark, gotta make use of this little miracles life gives us,” Steve joked. 

 

“As the self designated dad of the team shouldn’t you be encouraging everybody to play outside or something?” he asked, grabbing a tablet from - wait, from under the couch? - and starting to work on it.

 

Between Natasha’s weapons, Clint’s food, and Tony’s tech, life in the tower was like a box of chocolates, Steve thought, and you never know what you’re gonna get when you put your hand in random places. Yes, he got the reference, yes, he had liked that movie. 

 

“I’m, like, 27. Tops. Not too sure about that,” Steve answered, “ _ you _ should be team dad, old man,” he settled back down on the couch, sprawling his legs so he could pinch Tony with his toes.

 

It drove the other man mad. Last movie night he had picked something so boring, Steve kept on pinching him until he went off on an epic rant about how unsanitary and gross that was.

 

Natasha and Clint had laughed loudly along with him, and even Bruce had chuckled some. Tony had not been so amused, and ended up sulking for a whole minute before Natasha distracted him with something shiny. 

 

The next day, he had gotten back at Steve by buying him a very expensive painting, and do not get the team started on how well that had worked. Steve spent a whole day ranting about the value of art, and Clint locked him outside in the pool area, rather than hearing once again how art should belong to the people.

 

“Shut up, you’re in your 90’s, capsicle. And you were the one who gave the talk to the children, so there.”

 

“You make it sound like a sex thing,” Steve complained, and enjoyed wtching Tony choke over his use of the word sex… he always did, “it’s not my fault everybody else refuses to help-guide-dissuade the young avengers in fighting crime.”

 

“Yeah, they should be battling diapers like everyone their age”

 

“Wanna watch a movie? The team is not actually home,” Steve offered. 

 

When, after three successful battles together, Tony had shown up on everybody’s porch with a key and a plan, Steve didn’t expect it to end up so well. He expected everybody to be at each other’s throat at all times, him and Tony most of all. And sure, there had been an adjustment period, but in the end the team bonded, and he couldn’t quite imagine living with anybody else now a days 

 

It had been almost two years now, and the bond had held strong and the team only grown. As in, much like an old lady who picks up stray cats on the street, the Avengers have been collecting misfits for the last years, and, even if Tony always grumbles about having to add another habitable floor to the tower, he is the first to pout and sulk when one of the new super-puppies decides they like where they are living and don’t wanna move.  

 

And now here they were, hanging out on the couch, ready to watch a movie together with no team as a buffer.

 

“Sure,” Tony answered cheerfully, “I still haven’t showed you all of the american pie’s.”

 

“Tony, no.”

 

“Tony, yes!”

 

Steve couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it had started with the two of them. At one point, the tension had changed. They still fought and argued and knocked heads, but even more times they just did this - sat on a couch, shared jokes and conversation, watched crack movies and ate popcorn. Steve took Tony to his old Brooklyn, told him stories of himself he now shared with nobody else. In turn, Tony took him to his parts of the city, fed him fancy food and crappy food alike, and dragged him to art museums with Pepper.

 

Steve had been there to watch Tony spiralling after that relationship ended, and he had been there to see Tony pick up the pieces and move on. His heart ached for the so called Iron Man, and he did all he could, those days, to distract Tony from his head.

 

And so their movie nights had started. 

 

One day, Steve couldn’t sleep and Tony was awake and they watched a movie. They have been doing it almost weekly ever since.

 

“Tony, go make some popcorn while I pick a movie,” Steve said, ignoring Tony’s already queuing up the offending movie. 

 

“Why me?” Tony whined, but got up anyway, “please don’t pick some shit like Pearl Harbour,” he grumbled reaching the popcorn machine he had specifically designed for this moments and the Avengers movie nights. 

 

“Oh you know why,” Steve answered. 

 

The second time someone had gotten up to go to the kitchen on their first movie marathon ever (Star Wars, of course), Tony had snapped and ordered a popcorn and soda machine on the spot. When it arrived he had been appalled by the design and tinkered so much with it by now he was the only one who actually knew how to work the machine. 

 

“We’re watching the Little Mermaid,” a smile flashed brigthtly in Tony’s direction. 

 

“Oh, no, no no no, I’m never watching a cartoon with you ever again - let alone a musical, you dying whale.”

 

“Excuse me, I’m a delight.”

 

“Showing you the internet was a big mistake - I blame Natasha,” Tony said, tiredly. Steve only laughed at him, a full body laughter that Tony liked to think it was reserved only for him. 

 

“Ok, fiddlecakes, what movie are we actually watching?” he asked, after Steve had calmed down and settled comfortably in the couch. Tony laid down as well, bowl of popcorn still hot in hands, letting their legs intertwine.

 

He wanted so much to not read too much into it. But Steve was straight, and a paragon of self-righteousness and goodness and ok, he was an asshole, but he was a loveable asshole and Tony didn’t deserve nice things. Not nice things like Steve.

 

Tony knew he had feelings, he had them for a while now and his only saving grace was that pretty much everybody developed a crush on Captain America at one point or another in life. His just happened to be lasting forever and bleeding from the hero to the man. No biggie. 

 

“Actually was thinking Parks and Rec?” Steve asked hopefully.

 

“Oh my god, Steve, we binge watched that two times already!”

 

“So?”

 

And those fucking eyes, Tony thought ruefully, no one could deny Steve anything when those eyes came in play.

 

“Fine,” he conceded, “fine, let’s watch those american idiots be idiots. But from the third season on!”

 

“Of course.”

 

They spent the rest of their Sunday on the couch, soaking up on each other’s company. Tony at one point pulled out his tablet and worked on something silently, but Steve didn’t mind. He longed to pull out his sketch book back out again, and keep on drawing - but, his favorite figure was right beside him and he wasn’t keen to let the other man know it was him whom Steve had been drawing so intently. 

 

At another point they changed positions, still intimately connecting, skin on skin, but it didn’t weird each other out. Steve said he was going to get more food, Tony had a ton of chinese delivered right to their laps.

 

On the screen, both man watched as Leslie and Ben’s relationship developed. Or better yet, a lack thereof. 

 

Third time through and Steve’s heart still swelled with happiness at those two. He glanced at his companion, and allowed himself a sigh. Tony’s eyes shot up to meet his.

 

“Something wrong, Cap?” he asked, teasingly.

 

“Leslie and Ben,”

 

“Oh, yes, your otp,” Tony chuckled, “are you ever gonna get over them?”

 

“You know, I love how they didn’t let the world stop them you know; there were so many stones on their way but they didn’t let it stop them in the end. I have… regrets. Maybe I didn’t act as I should have, once. I’d like to have no regrets over it one day.”

 

Tony knew Steve was talking about Peggy, he had to be. But something sounded more wistful, older even.

 

“You were at war, cap. Some say it’s not the best time to start a romance,” he put a hand on the other man’s knees, patting it lightly.

 

“I wasn’t thinking about Peggy, although I have some regrets there too."

 

“Oooh, did you have a secret paramour you never told anyone about? Gimme the scopes!” and maybe yeah, Tony should seek that sensitivity class Fury kept on threatening him with, because even to his own ears that sounded bad. And the icy cold look Steve gave him testified to it.

 

The Captain deflated after a second letting out a heavy sigh.

 

“I should’ve told Bucky I loved him,” and Tony promptly choked up on his own spit. He was not waiting for that.

 

Steve got up and grabbed his sketchbook from his art bag. Tony scurried and got up to, still in shock, like he was seeing the other man for the first time.

 

“You loved Barnes?  _ Loved  _ loved?"

 

“In every and single way. And now I don’t want to lose more chances, I’ve waited too long - I promised myself a while ago when I realised it, I said ‘Rogers, never again’, and I meant it, I was just trying to muster some courage to do it.”

 

Tony’s mind was reeling. What exactly was Steve saying? Did he dare hope it was what he wanted to hear? Was Steve in love with someone on the team? Was it Sam? He was so close to Sam! It was Sam wasn’t it, it made the most sense -

 

As Tony spiralled in self-doubt, Steve flipped his sketchbook to first page. He grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled, successfully grabbing his attention.

 

“Tony,” he called softly, “look.”

 

And Tony did. And he understood.

 

His face covered the page - lovingly drawn, every detail carefully thought over. How many times had he seen Steve labouring over the sketchbook, a frown of concentration in his face and he drew and drew.

 

And here was the result. He turned the page and his hands and his eyes stared back at him - another page, another study of his anatomy.

 

“Cap,” he started - but he didn’t quite know what to say.

 

“Tony, please don’t be offended, I,” Steve stuttered a bit, the courage that had been moving his seemingly at once abandoning his body. 

 

“I never knew you felt that way,” he murmured. At once he dropped the sketchbook in the couch and moved to grab Steve’s hands. His body was tense and Tony made soothing sounds as he approached carefully.

 

“Steve, it’s ok,” he said, calmly, “may I kiss you?”

 

“May you… you want to kiss me?” and he looked so young, and so hopeful, that not for the first time, Tony felt like a dirty old man robbing the cradle.

 

“Yeah. May I?” And Steve only nodded, his eyes wide a grin forming in his lips. 

 

And so Tony captured them. And maybe it was magical. And maybe they would’ve stayed kissing forever, except that a wolfish whistle broke them apart as the whole team came back from whatever hole they were hiding in at once. 

 

And Tony felt even more like an old man when Steve laughed and promptly high-fived Natasha, Sam, and Clint, while Tony high-fived his face. 

 

But all was good. They surely could kiss more later, and Steve could rest assured this time he had got it right. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm open to constructive criticism!


End file.
